


Leonard Snart, the best robber in the Universe!

by ERAC12



Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Len saw Barry first, M/M, Not Beta Read, The second ship is unilateral, sorrynotsorry, we die as (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: Hal couldn’t do anything to avoid this situation, Len was a master criminal and thief, after all. Captain Cold was the only one who was cunning enough to stole the heart of the scarlet speedster without anyone noticing.Hal should have known that Barry wouldn’t gave him time from him to admitted his feelings, to Barry and himself. He was too slow.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778425
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Leonard Snart, the best robber in the Universe!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize now for every grammar mistake you would find in this fic. English is my second language and I'm practicing my writing and grammar skills. Please, if you see a mistake, notify me. 
> 
> Enjoy the drabble.

Hal Jordan hadn't expected to see the Rouges helping people evacuated when he arrived to the Central City. Usually, the criminals were the one causing the turmoil, not helping the civilians out of it. The superhero observed the scene thunderstucked, he couldn’t believe it. He knew that the recurrent flash's villains wasn’t as cruel and vicious as other ones, the Joker or Ares, but they usually kept themselves out of the scene when a different villain or someone dangerous appeared on the city, leaving the job to Flash and his team. So, it was unexpected, considering that Reverse Flash was causing a big havoc and he was known for being a merciless killer.

—Green bean!—The low voice of Heatwave, Mick Rory, took Hal out of his surprise—. Do something useful or move out of the way!—The pyromaniac screamed.

Hal didn’t bother to answer to the villain, refusing to give him the satisfaction, and started to flow over the city, looking for Barry. Vibe had called the Justice League for support at seeing themselves overcomed by the other speedster and his allies, Grodd and Mirror Master. Green Lantern was the first to answer the call as being the one closer to the zone. Even though the distance wasn’t important, he would be here under every circumstance if Barry needed it. It was not a secret that he was in love with his best friend and he would do everything for him. Everyone knew it except for Barry, who was terrible oblivious.

He'd stopped suddenly at the scene in front of him when he arrived to the epicenter of the disaster. There were not sight of Reverse Flash, Grodd were knocked down by Frost and Vibe had Mirror Master handcuffed. But what made Hal stopped and broke his heart was Barry and Len, kissing and embracing each other, in the bottom of a big crater, surrender by huge chunks of ice.

Hal knew about the tension between the two of them. He knew that Barry had affection for his villain or, at least, admiration. He believed in him, trusting him with his life. Every time, they had to allied with someone of the underground, the scarlet speedster recommended to work with the man and his fellow-men. That amount of trust made Hal nervous cause he feared that someday Captain Cold would betray.

He would never imagine Barry's feelings were that strong. Or That Snart felt the same. It was painful to see. Specially when the villain carried, bride's style, him in his arms and the superhero melted, relaxing after the battle, and let the man took him to Frost, Caitlin, who gave Barry the first aids and examined him. Barry didn’t let Len go, grabbing his hand with force.

Jealousy consumed Hal and made him want to grab Barry out of Snart's embrace. But other part of him knew no one would make Barry happier than Len. The man, if he loved Barry as much as Hal did, would protect him as much as his sister and would not allow no one to damage him. Even would stop Barry when he almost drop dead after his vigilante's round. No matter that he hated him or how heartbroken he was now. Fucking, Snart! Always stealing the best things, people, in the world!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this little fic. Please, let a comment, I love to read you.
> 
> As always, I send you good vibes and I hoped everyone is safe and sound.
> 
> XOXO


End file.
